Bride Of a Turtle
by RainbowMare234
Summary: What will happen
1. Chapter 1 Strange Dreams

Chapter 01 " Strange Dreams"

Long long ago in Equestria there was a evil king name Leo, in his life, all he want was power that anyone in the land. In the town there was a beautiful girl with light pink floral hair and pretty teal eyes , her name was Fluttershy. Every night Fluttershy have strange fantasy dream about King Leo but one night it was very different. Fluttershy is walk in a smoke forest and she can't see nothing, she keep on walking unit she saw a figure same size as king Leo and she turn and run but he run after her, then Fluttershy jumping breath hard and woke up painted hard. Rarity, her friend always claiming her every night. " Flutters, are u having the same dream again? * sat on her bed by her,help her claim down* ask Rarity. " *crying* y-yes but this time i was different. E-Ever since we fight him 4 year ago and kill the 3 princess, t-that smirk smile of his still scary m-me" said Fluttershy. " Well Flutters tell me tomorrow bout the dream and go back to bed." *Rarity went back to her bed and went to sleep, Fluttershy as well* said Rarity. *In the mornings* Rarity was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee then Fluttershy smell the coffee as she woke up and went down stairs to the kitchen then Rarity turn around as Fluttershy take a seat. * after the coffee was done Rarity ask Fluttershy want coffee, Fluttershy nod,Rarity full her cup and Fluttershy's cup and give to her in-front of her then Rarity take seat across from Fluttershy* "Last night u say your dream was different from before , right" said Rarity. Fluttershy nod. "Well flutters just doing think of him and your nightmare, he's not going to hurt u again, daring" said Rarity. *later that day* Fluttershy was taking a nap she had the nightmare.*in the dream. Fluttershy ran until she can't run anymore then as she stop and turn back she saw nothing as she turn Leo was in front of her and she slow step back as she did Leo had a evil smirk and walk to her and grad her arm and she try to get away from him. " Oh Hello Fluttershy it's nice to see u again." said Leo. " I don't want u here!" Shouted Fluttershy. " *laughing* well u keep me in here that why, * let got of her right arm and taking a piece of Fluttershy right side hair and put up to his nose as he did he close his eyes* *then open his eyes and let her piece of hair fell down to Fluttershy's shoulder* you're be a wonderful bride for me." said Leo. Then Fluttershy wake up and painted. She got up and turn on the radio. "alert, everyone King Leo want a bride if he didn't get a bride he'll kill Princess Twilight Sparkle in 4 days". said the radio. Fluttershy fell to the floor. "w-why would he want a bride so badly." Fluttershy thought. Then Rarity walk throw the door and saw Fluttershy on the floor crying and ran to her. "What's wrong flutters." asked Rarity. "L-Leo w-wanted a b-bride o-or h-he'll will k-kill T-Twilight i-if h-he d-didn't get a b-bride with in 4 days." said Fluttershy. " Well Flutters I got something for u to cheer u up." said Rarity. " In bout 1 hour now we are going to the Gala Ball." said Rarity. And she pick up Fluttershy and her got ready for the Gala Ball. *At the Gala Ball* Everyone was dancing even Rarity and the only one wasn't dancing was Fluttershy until a man walked to her, ask her to dance and let his left hand in front of her. "I'm not a very good dancer or beautiful." said Fluttershy. She didn't know the man who ask her was King Leo in disguise. " Well I think you're very lovely indeed." said Leo. Fluttershy blushed. Fluttershy take his left hand and went on the ballroom. Leo pull her close and touch her waist and she put her right hand on his shoulder. " what's is your name ?"ask Fluttershy. " I think u know the answer already." said Leo. Fluttershy look at his light blue eyes same eyes just like Leo. "*whisper* Y-You're King Leo."said Fluttershy shockly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "it's Destiny Darling"

After the Gala Ball Rarity and Fluttershy went home,Fluttershy told Rarity what happen and the dream she had when rarity wasn't home . " hmm.. It sound like it's fate why you're having these dream every night and napping. They both went to bed. * In Fluttershy's dream* She saw her and him dancing like at the Gala Ball but alone this time. While they both were dancing Fluttershy hear voice of her friends in her head. " We may have no choice ." said past Celestia. "U Dare touch her!" said past Rainbow Dash. " U monster!" said Past Rarity. "Why do u want a bride?" ask Fluttershy. "Well anyone can be very alone." said Leo. *Fluttershy wake up in the middle of the night and went to see Zecora. *At Zecora's house* Fluttershy knocked on the door then Zecora open the door. " Won't u come in and have some coffee I just made a pot." said Zecora. "S-Sure." Said Fluttershy. *Fluttershy came in Zecora's place and Zecora shut the door behind her* " what bring u here of all time?" ask Zecora. " Uh u see... i think u hear from the radio that Leo wants a bride." said Fluttershy. "Oh yes i have hear, let have coffee *smile*." said Zecora. *They went in the kitchen and both take a seat.* "May I see your palm?" asked Zecora. "Sure." said Fluttershy. * Fluttershy give Zecora her palm.* "And Rarity said it's fate of why I'm having dream of Leo." said Fluttershy. *2 minute after Zecora like at Fluttershy's palm.* "In your future you're be happy and I unsure that Leo was unhappy until he dancing with u then he was happy a moment and comment u, right." said Zecora. " Yes, he did comment me but..." said Fluttershy. " But what?" ask Zecora. "What if the future u tell me is not true." said Fluttershy. "Then it's your decision if u what your future to come true and be really happy and only time will tell if's will come true." said Zecora. "Maybe i want be Leo's bride just now I'll wait." said Fluttershy. "But don't forget Leo will kill Princess Twilight if he didn't get a bride." said Zecora. "Should I go right now?" asked Fluttershy. " It's your decision." said Zecora. After Fluttershy hear that she got up and went to Leo's castle. 


	3. Chapter 3

While Fluttershy thought of what Zecora say make her worry less. Before she knew it she was at Leo's castle and knock on the door and surprise Leo answer the door. "*laugh* well well it's Fluttershy herself, what idea will bring u here." said Leo. "I-I'm h-here t-to b-be y-your b-bride." said Fluttershy. "if u rather have someone else." said Fluttershy. After she said that Fluttershy look other way but not looking at his eyes, Leo look at her and did admit to himself that she was very lovely even her hair was bed hair but what got his attention was her teal eyes. "Hold on I didn't say yet of will or not if i want u as my bride." said Leo. *As he say that she look up at him* Then he study her of every angle of her and her eyes follow his. But is this what u will want my dear if u agree to this there is no turn back." said Leo. Fluttershy nod. Then Leo grab her right arm as they went in he hold her bride style and went upstairs to a strange room then put her down on the bed. As they went up Fluttershy did just look at his face and nothing else. "This will be your room unlit we are married, now get some sleep then in the morning we will talk and there are some clothes in the closet on your left..goodnight." said Leo. Then he shut the door and went to bed. After he shut the door she went to the closet and open it and try to find something she like then about 5 minute she found a pink nightgown to her ankle and went to bed. *In her dream.* They were dancing. "Do u love me Fluttershy?" asked Leo. "no i don't love u." said Fluttershy. "why is it important if i love u or not?" asked Fluttershy. *Leo blushed bad*  
"uh..(how i am going to said it to her) to say short I'm very fond of u." said Leo. Then Fluttershy woke up , notice she in not in her room.


End file.
